Creating the Drink of Despair
by Natascope
Summary: Voldemort tests the effectiveness of the new potion he has been working on.


I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N: This is for Season IV of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 11.

Team & Position: Caerphilly Catapults, Chaser 1.

Base Prompt: Potion: Drink of Despair (aka Emerald Potion; the potion used to guard the locket in the cave). Also, the story must start and end with the same word.

Optional Prompt: #03. (word count) 1,089.

Optional Prompt: #06. (dialogue) "On your marks, get set…drink!"

Optional Prompt: #10. (quote) 'Green is not a creative colour.' - DHMIS.

Word count 1,089, according to Google Docs.

* * *

Muggles had their uses, contrary to what some of Voldemort's followers believed. For example, they made excellent test subjects for new potions. After all, animal testing was much preferred to testing on people.

Which led to the group of Muggles that were seated—well, tied to the chairs—before him, each with a bowl of liquid and goblet in front of it. A deep breath through his nose allowed him to smell their fear. The animals were undoubtedly afraid of his mere appearance, the changes of which made it possible for him to truly enjoy the scent.

Voldemort was testing a new potion, one which would bring the drinker to the brink of despair. The results from previous rounds of testing had helped him move progress along steadily. The test for this group was to check if changing the color of the potion made any difference to the drinker. Previous versions were a murky black color. Being tested in the new group was an emerald green potion, giving off a slight phosphorescent glow. While green was not a _creative_ color, it fit much better with his Heir of Slytherin theme than a murky black.

He pulled himself from his musing to look at the eight test subjects. "All of you are here today to serve a purpose greater than your lives," he said, pacing back and forth in front of the forced participants. "That is to test a draught that I, the greatest wizard alive, have been perfecting for the last few months. Today, each and every one of you will be helping me to advance my research."

As he orated, one of the Muggles began silently sobbing. Well, they were probably making noise, but the Silencing Charm that he had previously erected kept the sobs from interrupting his speech.

"Forward progress can not be made without sacrifice—yours. Shortly, you will all be tasked with drinking the potion in front of you. If you do not drink the potion, you will be tortured. If you stop drinking it, you will be tortured. If you do not drink it fast enough, you will be tortured."

The sobbing Muggle started crying harder, and Voldemort focused on it.

"For example," he explained, "this is what you can expect." He canceled the Silencing Charm before casting, " _Crucio_."

The screams of the Muggle bounced around the room, bringing a satisfied smile to his face. He held the spell for a few more seconds before letting it go and reapplying the Silencing Charm.

"However, I am not completely heartless," he continued to the animals in front of him. "If one of you finishes without…incentives, then you get to live."

Voldemort stood still for a moment, basking in both the terrified looks and scents of fear the Muggles were giving off.

He took in another deep breath through his nose before he continued. "Now, what is that Muggle expression?" he asked, theatrically tapping his forehead. "Ah, yes. On your marks, get set…drink!"

After giving the animals their starting cue, Voldemort canceled the Silencing Charm on them so he could hear their responses to his latest creation.

Each animal in the group took his warnings to heart, even the one that had previously—no, make that was still—blubbering, and had dipped their goblets into the bowls in front of them. All of them were able to get the first goblet down without his incentives. Most of the group had refilled their goblets from their bowl and continued on, all except the one on which he had cast the Cruciatus.

There always seemed to be one in a group that would fail to be as cooperative as he required. When he had first started, he was only testing on two at a time. However, when one had problems, it always led to inconclusive results. Why couldn't these animals realize that he was attempting to perfect something!

As he had learned, the best thing to use these ones for was motivation, rather than attempting to gather any data from them. A quick, " _Adava Kedavra_ ," silenced the waste of flesh and paused the other animals in the study.

Taking a quick look at their progress, Voldemort found the one furthest behind and cast a brief, " _Crucio_ ," on it. This quickly got the other participants started again and, once he released the curse, caused his most recent Cruciatus victim's hand to shake as it continued.

By the fourth goblet, half of the animals had required incentives to continue drinking. By the time the ones going the quickest hit their eighth goblet, it was clear that those with the murky black potion were making quicker progress through their bowls than the ones that were drinking the emerald version. They were also requiring fewer incentives.

By the eleventh goblet, only two of the participants—both drinking the murky black version—had managed to finish without any incentives; the ones cast on their peers had been sufficient. The two had finished within moments of each other, and while they were in tears and hysterical, both appeared able to drink more.

Voldemort made sure to continue watching the 'winners' as he assisted the remaining group members in finishing their doses. He then walked around the room, noting each animal's state of mind and body. The drinkers of the emerald version of the potion had stronger reactions, and stronger after effects, than the drinkers of the murky black version. He ended the animals' feeble cries with Killing Curses before vanishing their bodies so that none of his Death Eaters would know what he was working on.

When he got to the two that had managed to finish by themselves, one was cognizant enough to recognize through its tears that the other study participants were dead. When he turned his wand on it, it said, "You said you wouldn't kill me if I finished without help!"

"I said if one finished. There were two of you."

"But I finished first," it said, a small amount of hope in its eyes.

Voldemort paused to consider the Muggle. "Well, then, I wouldn't want to go back on my word," he said, smirking as he cast a quick Killing Curse on the other Muggle. "Congratulations. You shall be my test subject to see what happens with repeated exposure."

A brief look of horror crossed the Muggle's face before it started sobbing again. Ignoring its pleadings, Voldemort vanished the remaining body and stepped out of the room to address a nearby Death Eater. "Take this one to a cell, and bring me another group of Muggles."


End file.
